The Way We Chose To Go
by kazzakiwi
Summary: This Is A Story About How Brooke Left Lucas And Everyone Left But Haley But Now They Are Deciding To Return But Lucas And Haley Are Not That Happy To See Them! Just Read The Story And Review It :D
1. Coming Back To What Was Left Behind

**Coming Home**

Lucas Scott sat outside in the cold wind and the torrential rain he sat alone on the bench at the River Court pondering in his sorrows while watching as the river overflow onto the grass building up higher and higher, he hadn't meant to get caught in the rain but he had so much to think about and the River Court was the best place to think. He had that brooding look on his face that he used many times as he pondered his future with Brooke and Peyton but now he was 22 and finished High School, he had passed with flying colors but couldn't bare to leave his mum after the death of her sister so he stayed and worked part time in Keith's Auto Shop while trying to study over the internet for a very low key college in the heart of North Carolina that he obviously couldn't reach everyday unless he left his mother.

Lucas sat in the rain for a few more minutes he was now completely drenched, he stood up and walked away from the River Court his head was hung low and he walked with no urgency or need everything he ever wanted in life was to far gone now.

* * *

_Flash Back…_

"_Hey Broody" Brooke placed her hand on Lucas's chest and kissed him softly_

"_Hey Cherry" _

"_So are we on for tonight" Brooke smiled her cheekiest smile, licked her lips and left before Lucas could answer which left Lucas on a high for the rest of the day.

* * *

_

Those were the days he missed the most now Brooke was now off in California getting her clothing line up and running, Nathan was signed by an NBA team in West Philadelphia, Peyton and Jake were raising Jenny and their newborn son Logan on a farm somewhere in Connecticut but his best friend Haley stayed behind to help Lucas through his tough time.

He was stuck in hole, he had hurt Brooke the girl he loved, Peyton was angry at him because of that, Jake was Peyton's husband so that goes with out saying and Nathan was way to busy to even care, But Haley James his childhood and lifetime best friend made all the time for him, after her and Nathan split up Lucas was there for her so she had to repay the favor for however long it took. But that still left Lucas wandering home in the rain,

He walked to the sounds of his Mp3 player chanting in his ear, he didn't even notice a car pull up near him and slowly follow him, he walked the same pace all the way home in his grey hoodie that Brooke had taken but given back when the broke up and vouched never to put on ever again,

"Lucas…?" Lucas turned around quickly as he heard his name being shouted from the other side of the road he tried to make out who the figure was in the car but slowly walked towards the car until he noticed it was Brooke then he turned around and walked the other way

"Lucas wait please" Brooke opened her car door and ran across the road and into the rain in order to catch up to Lucas "Lucas your soaking come into my car we can talk"

"About what Brooke...? That you left without saying goodbye, I know I hurt you but for the past 5 years I have been living…"

"Lucas please I understand I have to, that's why I came back" Lucas looked down with the hurt look that Brooke dreaded "I am here to stay so weather you like it a lot you are going to be seeing, hearing and most likely thinking a lot about me"

"Brooke you can't just waltz back into my life after five years what if I have moved on"

"But you haven't because if you feel the same way I fell about you, you would probably cry yourself to sleep then go about your day and do it all over again every single day of the past five years" Tears were now flowing out off Brooke's eyes but you couldn't tell because she was now drenched form head to toe standing in front of the man she loves,

Lucas looked into Brookes deep brown eyes and sighed

"Brooke I love you and I always will but I don't know if I can go through all that pain again"

"Lucas I love you so much that I am willing to at least try" Brooke tried to smile but her cheeks were being pounded by the rain that she couldn't even force a grin she began to shiver softly at first but then it increased

"You're shivering"

"Well Luke it is raining and absolutely freezing" Lucas laughed

"What..?"

"Well I could give my soaking wet hoodie but the last time we spoke you screamed at me I'm never wearing that again"

"Yeah I'm sorry about that" Lucas looked at Brooke in confusion about what he was truly feeling,

Then a car pulled up and out stepped Haley into the rain, she smiled at Lucas who had noticed she arrived but hadn't realized it was Brooke he was talking to

"Hey Luke"

"Hey Hales"

"Brooke, is that you"

"Hey Tutor-Wife" Hales looked at her and then back at Luke

"Can I have your key I lost mine?"

"Yeah here" Lucas put his hands into his pockets and pulled out his set of keys, Haley was always misplacing her key and would usually turn up at the Auto Shop and beg Luke for his

"You live together?" Brooke questioned with a slight hint of jealousy

"Yeah we do, I'll see you inside Luke" Haley said with a hint of anger she was so angry that Brooke had left without saying goodbye not just to Lucas but to her as well they had become really good friends and she threw it all away just like that

"Yeah Ok Hales and stop losing your key soon everyone in Tree Hill will be able to get into our house" Haley laughed

"Haley I'm really sorry about everything but I'm back now so I'm going to make it right"

"That's nice Brooke buts its going to take so much more than an apology, everyone left when you left so don't take it personal if I'm a bit pissed" Brooke nodded at this comment and turned to Lucas

"I'm going to go ok Luke, I'll see you around I guess" Lucas nodded and turned and started to walk with Haley, Brooke walked over to her car and sat inside it trying to dry her hair, just before she started the ignition she saw looked over hoping to see Lucas one more time but instead she saw Lucas pick Haley up and throw her over his shoulder like a fireman and carry her upstairs. Brooke was hurting she couldn't stand to have the guy she loved and his extremely close best friend living in the same house, sharing the same couch and sleeping a room away from each other.

* * *

_Review Please Another Chapter WillNot Go Up Till I Get At Least 10 Reviews..._


	2. What Are You Doing Here?

**What Are You Doing Here?**

Lucas walked into the kitchen wearing his usual attire sweat pants and his now dry grey hoodie he could smell freshly made coffee which is the main thing that lured him out of bed and the fact that he had a lot on his mind, Haley was already in the kitchen multi tasking, which consisted of her eating toast, drinking her coffee, watching cartoons and reading the newspaper before she had to head off to work,

"Hey Luke, what are doing up so early you're not working today or are you"

"No I'm not but I couldn't sleep Brooke showing up has really freaked me out and my brain is so full of thoughts"

"Yeah I didn't mean to make things awkward by showing up yesterday" Haley stood up and put her coffee cup in the sink still directing her attention to Lucas

"It's cool Hales it was a good ice breaker even when you did lose your cool" Lucas chuckled but saw the hurt look on Haley's face as she remembered what she had said "It's ok Hales, really"

"I know but I feel bad even though she did ditch us and not call and all the other stuff" Lucas threw Haley's jumper at her, which happened to hit her straight in the head

"Get to work someone's got to pay the bills" Lucas took a sip of his coffee while raising an eyebrow, Haley laughed and grabbed her keys off the kitchen table

"Bye Broody" Lucas winced at that name and Haley laughed while waving over the back of her shoulder as she left the house.

Lucas sat down at the kitchen table finishing up his coffee flicking through all the channels trying to find something decent to watch,

"So many channels and nothing's on" Lucas said out loud

"Tell me about" Lucas stood up quickly knocking his chair to the ground in fright as he heard someone's voice behind him

"Brooke you scared me half to death" Lucas said sounding quite angry

"Sorry Luke didn't mean to just came to visit you and Haley, is she home"

"No she's at work but you already new that" Brooke looked at the ground as Lucas had always been the one that could see right through her making it impossible for her to lie

"Well ok then, are you still mad at me" Brooke still staring at the ground she was playing with a piece of dust that was blowing around

"No you only left me and Hales without calling, then because you left Peyton left oh and since her and Jake are together he went to and did I mention my Brother disowned me and left his wife and also was signed to the sport I live for" Luke was now yelling very loud

"Luke you can't blame me for all of that" Brooke said trying to get a sympathy vote

"I don't but I am so mad at you for it" Lucas stood up from his chair and flick the TV off "Anyway I'm late"

"For what you don't work today" Lucas looked at her confused on how she could possibly know that "Keith told me"

"I'm late for life Brooke I waited for you but now its just pointless you came back for you not me or Hales because your life sucked wherever it was you were" A tear feel from Brooke's eye but she didn't want to show Lucas how she felt so she just turned around and left just as quickly as she had came.

Lucas stood there feeling a little relieved that he had got that of his chest but feeling a little sorry that he had to hit her with it all in one go, he finally grabbed his set of keys and left the house to for his morning jog to keep up with his non eventful basketball career.

He jogged around the block a few times before ending up at the River Court it wasn't as special to him now as it was in High School none of his old buddies hung out there anymore they had all left, his and Brooke's tree was cut down because it was a hazard and one of the hoops was only hanging on by one nail which made it unusable. Tree Hill had turned into a dump and the things that had made it special were all gone.

Lucas was on his way back home when he noticed a familiar face Jake, Jake was back that would mean Peyton and Jenny were back, well he hoped. Lucas half smiled at this but was so angry at everything that had happened he just kept jogging,

"Lucas, hey Lucas stop running" Jake shouted as he jogged across the road after him, finally Lucas stopped right outside his house, he sat down on the steps huffing puffing trying to regain his lost breathe

"Lucas man I was calling you why didn't you stop"

"Why did you leave?" Lucas snapped back

"I'm sorry but we had to get out of Tree Hill"

"Wow what did you and Brooke and Nathan all get together and think wow Lucas will never leave lets leave him" Lucas wiped his face with his shirt as he looked up at Jake

"It wasn't even like that, Peyt was sad cause Brooke left so we moved closer to Brooke, but then Brooke just up and left and we didn't know where she went so we came back"

"Well you will be happy to know Brooke is here, now take her and just leave, your good at that" Lucas stood up, climbed the stairs and went inside slamming the door behind him, he then slid to the floor and was lightly banging his head on the back of the door before kicking the nearest chair causing it to break.

Haley arrive home later that night to find Lucas sitting on the couch with a tub of ice cream

"Luke I thought mopping was a chick thing, why aren't you doing your usual brooding" Lucas gave her don't ask expression which Haley just brushed off and asked anyway

"What happened Luke...?"

"They all came back well all but Nathan"

"What…?"

"Peyton, Jake, Jenny and Brooke they are all back I had lost them fro so long I just want them gone" Haley sat next to Lucas and gave him a hug which he responded well to considering where his head was at right now

"Luke it will be alright, things always turn out for the best remember" Lucas smiled at that thought and stood up, pulling Haley up with him

"Well let's do something" Haley smiled

"Like…?"

"I don't know surprise me" Haley walked into he kitchen grabbed her coat and keys an dragged Lucas out to the car only to find Brooke, Haley and Jake standing at the door.

* * *

_Thank you everyone for all your helpful reviews but keep them coming becuase I love hearing what you have to say, next chapter will be up when the reviews hit at least 20! Thanks Heaps, Kass xoxoxox_


	3. Mates Rates, Huh?

**Mates Rates, Huh?**

Lucas stood at the front door with his hand on Haley's shoulder as if to protect her from the pain that the three standing in front of them had caused, Lucas looked straight into Peyton's and then Brooke's eyes before turning and going into his room slamming the door behind him, he had no idea how they could come back and think everything was going to be all happy faces. Haley stood there shifting from one foot to the other waiting for someone to break the uncomfortable silence but after a delay she just opened the door wide enough for them to get the message and walked over to the jug to make some coffees. Brooke sat at the kitchen table along with Peyton while Jake stood behind her with his hands on her shoulders,

"Haley" Peyton said wary of what she might say or yell back but instead Haley just turned around and looked at the three of them as small tears started to fall onto her cheeks,

"Haley don't cry" Brooke said concerned that Lucas would come out there and kill them all, and as she predicted Lucas came out of his room and laced his arms around Haley pulling her into his chest and rocking her side to side,

"Luke we didn't leave to hurt you" Peyton said in a half mumbled voice as she had started to cry as well

"But it still hurt" Luke said coldly releasing Haley from his grip, she wiped her tears away from her face and turned back to making coffees,

"I am sorry man" Jake said looking down, Lucas shrugged his shoulders and looked at Brooke shaking his head

"You didn't even say goodbye"

"I couldn't" Brooke was now crying as well

"That's no excuse, you left and you didn't write, call nothing Brooke, nothing" Brooke looked down as Haley handed her a coffee

"Thank you" they all said separately

"But we are back" Brooke said in hope for a smile

"It means nothing now Brooke, I don't want part of any of your lives, Haley is my only friends now" Lucas put his coffee down and went and sat on the couch

"Luke that's not fair" Peyton said wiping the tears away from her face

"Fair Peyt do not start me on fair" Lucas yelled

"Luke please" Haley said quietly before wiping a few more tears of her cheeks, Lucas looked down at the ground, he didn't want to hate them he wanted to be as happy as they used to be, but they hurt him and he couldn't forget that. Peyton stood up walked up to Haley completely crying now

"I'm so sorry Hales, really I am" Peyton went into to hug Haley but she turned away

"Luke's right I don't want a part of you or you or you, I want to be friends so bad but you hurt me so much and you dint call, or write nothing, and I hate you for it" Haley was now like a blubbering waterfall with tears flowing out of her eyes, she turned and shut herself in her room, Lucas shook his head and knocked quietly on Haley's door while the other three tried to listen to what he was saying

"Hales its me open up"

"No Luke I look horrible and my face is a mess"

"Haley your are the moist gorgeous girl I know" Brooke winced at this comment which Peyton seemed to pick up on

"Luke you are so full of it" Haley slowly opened the door and received an instant hug in the hallway just in range of Brooke's view which seemed to shatter her heart.

_3 Days Later…_

Lucas lay under yet another car at Keith's shop; he was getting pretty handy with a spanner, he could undo screws faster than Keith now which was I guess something he could be proud of. His day was going fine until Jake came in with his car which looked like it had just been totaled,

"Hey Keith" Jake gave Keith a half hearted high-five noticing Luke just sitting on the floor staring at him "Luke" Jake gestured as a hello nodding his head, Luke just stood up and threw his rag onto the floor before venturing into the main office,

"Well Keith how's things for you"

"Good but I guess not as good for you right, well not as good as you could have hopped"

"Yeah is it that obvious"

"He will calm down, I can see he's fighting the urge to just hug you" Jake raised his eyebrow concerned at this statement "Not anything like that more of don't ever leave I'm again" Jake made a noise which Keith took as a confused sound. Keith evaluated Jake's car before handing him the bill,

"600 dollars Keith are you insane"

"Nope parts have gone up and I am here to make money remember" Jake stood there a little dumfounded by this astonishing price

"I can do the labor for free" Luke said with a strain in his voice as he had almost regretted saying that

"Nah its cool Luke you have to earn a living to, but wow that's not cheap"

"And that's mate rates so you should see what it would have normally cost you" Jake mouth almost hit the floor if that was mates rates maybe he wasn't a good enough mate, and who was he the mate to Luke or Keith?

Jake circled the shop a few times looking at his damaged car, he couldn't believe his luck today, first he was late out of bed, Jenny missed the bus for school so he drove her which is why a car slammed into him at the intersection which well I guess you would consider lucky is that it was right outside Keith's shop, so he didn't have to push his car and abandonee it to only find it gone later.

Luke lay under the car adjusting things and making clonking noises that Jake seemed to cringe at every time he heard them,

"Luke can we go get coffee after this?" Lucas pushed himself out from under the car and sat up first wiping his face clean of all the grease then listening to what Jake had just said

"Please?" Lucas thought about this for what seemed like forever

"Ok" Luke shrugged and Jake smiled before being the first to walk out the door seeing though he had no car.

* * *

_Next Chapter Is Obviously Up So Review It Please, I Love Readin What You Have To Say So Get To It I Can See It On Your Left, CLICK...**CLICK**...CLICK...**CLICK**...CLICK...**CLICK**...CLICK...**CLICK**...CLICK...**CLICK**...CLICK...**CLICK**...CLICK...**CLICK**..._


	4. I Love You, Why Is That So Hard To Say?

**I Love You, Why Is That So Hard To Say?**

Luke was sitting on the couch when Haley got home that night,

"Hey Luke why so glum" Hales dropped her keys onto the table, removed her coat and leaned up against the back for the couch. Lucas just gave a small grunt and turned the TV up,

"Lucas Scott how rude" Haley bellowed while laughing which didn't attract one bemused look or expression onto Lucas's face

"Luke talk to me what happened" Lucas sighed and turned the TV off and faced Hales

"Jake" Haley let off a confused look "His car broke and what do I do go out to lunch with him" Haley smiled "I want to them Hales"

"No you don't" Luke looked at her

"What would you know?"

"If you did you wouldn't let him in"

"Well it's hard"

"So don't fight it"

"But they all hurt us Hales you know that, yet you are showing no anger towards them"

"I have been angry for the so long Luke I'm tired" Lucas shook his head

"Don't sell me out"

"I'm not I just don't see the point of losing them once and pushing them away when they are right under our noses"

"Because it's their fault" Lucas bellowed standing up and going into his bedroom making sure he slammed the door hard enough on his way in.

Lucas ventured out later that night at the smell of Haley's lasagna cooking in the oven but was taken back when there were extra placing

"Hales" Luke asked quietly

"What Luke"

"Who's coming over?"

"No one"

"Who" Luke was no demanding

"If you must know our best friends" Luke looked absolutely dumbfounded that she would go and do that after there earlier discussion

"Fine then I'm going out"

"Luke" Haley whined, Luke swung open the door and saw Brooke standing there in her best dress

"Hi" Brooke said smiling sweetly

"Bye" Luke snapped back jogging down the stairs and revving his car engine up before speeding off.

"Hales" Brooke questioned unaware of what just happened

"Come in, I'm sorry about him"

"What happened?"

"You"

"What" Brooke questioned confused

"He found out we weren't dining alone"

"Oh" Brooke paused "Shall I go"

"No it's to late now anyway, plus he will get over it"

"I am sorry"

"I know, he knows but he is hurting you have to know that"

"I do but so am I"  
"He's a guy he doesn't get that, he assumes you left so you are fine" Brooke sat down at the table and started eat some of the delicious Lasagna

"Well I love him"

"What?" Brooke looked down

"It has taken me all this time to admit it I love him" Haley looked up and saw Lucas standing in the doorway

"I wish I could tell him, but he s me so" Brooke was cut off

"I don't you"

"Luke" Brooke snapped back scared as hell

"You left us Brooke was I supposed to follow?"

"I didn't leave you, I left this town"

"You came back, I don't get you Brooke"

"I came back to you not the town" Brooke was crying and Haley was consoling her and Luke watched form the doorway, Peyton walked up the stairs unaware of the situation

"What happened" Peyton questioned looking at a puffy eyed Brooke "What have you done Luke"

"Me"

"It's always you" Peyton screamed as Jake stood at the bottom of the stairs with Jenny

"As a matter of fact I didn't do anything, so why don't you leave like always get out of my house"

"Luke" Haley said quietly

"What hales she come sin her and accuses me of something she knows nothing about" Peyton looked at Brooke for support as Lucas went into his room and turned the TV on.

"Brooke what did he do"

"Nothing Peyton, he did nothing" Brooke stood up and left the room and locked herself into the bathroom, shaking as every tear fell form her eye. She just told the man of her dreams she loved him and her best friend accused him of something she knew nothing about.

Brooke could hear the voices of Haley filling Jake and Peyton in and the Peyton's voice as the realization of how much she was at fault set in, A short while after there was knock at the door, Brooke didn't answer but saw a piece of paper slid under the door

_B,_

_Let me in please but hurray before they catch on._

_Luke_

Brooke smiled and undid the latch on the door; Luke entered quietly into the bathroom and locked the door behind him sitting next to Brooke on the cold tiled floor.

"There's to much history to throw away" Luke spoke softly and Brooke nodded, "I love you B" Brooke smiled "I just have to get used to this"

"I love you and I'm so sorry" Brooke started to cry again while Luke told her to shhhhhhh and held her in his arms listening to the others and feel her tears hit his neck.

_Thanks to all you reviews I am trying to get all my stories up to 5 chapters each so if you are waiting for a chapter on one of the bigger stories I am sorry wait a little longer, I had some tech difficulties so that's why this has taken so long! Thanks again_

_Kass….._


	5. ‘Where Can I Find Him’

'**Where Can I Find Him'**

Luke lay awake that night thinking about an all too familiar subject 'Brooke'. He watched as the shadows danced around his room, he could hear Haley talking to someone on the phone. It was to long ago to remember the last time he lay awake in his confused and brooding state.

He heard Haley put the phone down and shut her bedroom door, still wide awake he listened to the familiar Tree Hill noises. He could hear the occasional car drive past and have their headlights shine in through the window putting a strain on his eyes. An unfamiliar sound came from outside it sounded like something; most probably a branch hitting against his window in the breeze but the sound got louder and more frequent.

Lucas removed his body from bed and walked over to the window wiping his tired eyes, he saw a figure outside whoever it was, was certainly getting their hair blown around in all different directions. He was too tired to assume it was someone he knew so instead he made is way downstairs and into his backyard.

He stood outside in nothing but his boxers trying to see who the figure was but it seemed to put a strain on his tired eyes "Who's there?"

"Luke" Brooke gasped turning around quickly dropping the rocks she was hurling at his window "Your scared me"

"Brooke?"

"I am sorry did I wake you?"

"No, couldn't sleep"

Brooke nodded "same" Lucas pulled a shivering Brooke into his chest resting his chin on her head.

"Luke what is this?"

Brooke pulled away and Luke stood there "Not now"

"Please now" Brooke whined

"I don't know yet"

"You must know"

"Why do you think I couldn't sleep?"

"Then what is your heart saying"

"Its beating but that doesn't mean anything anymore, we aren't in high school. This isn't easy"

"Really I hadn't noticed" Brooke exclaimed with a sarcastic tone

"I'm sorry Brooke what do you want"

"The truth on how you feel"

"Telling you will only be a lie because I don't know" Lucas accentuated the last three words and Brooke looked down

"Do you care about me?"

"Of course I do"

"Not like protective to care enough to follow me wherever I go"

"Brooke that's not fair, you know I can't leave, I have Haley and…" Lucas was cut off

"Why because you'd rather stay with Haley"

"Brooke where is this coming form"

"I see the way you look at each other"

"She was all I had" Brooke shook her head "What Brooke" Lucas shouted

"I didn't come here to fight Luke, please don't yell"

"Well you are asking me to come up with answers I don't have, to question I don't know"

"I love you, I just thought you felt the same way" Brooke pulled the hair from her face and walked off back out of his backyard

"Brooke" Lucas shouted "Brooke" Lucas turned and saw Haley standing at her bedroom window, he was so angry he kicked there garbage can indenting it with his foot. He glared at Haley as if this was her fault but felt bad for pinning it on her in his mind.

The next morning he remembered the night before and instantly cringed. He could smell freshly boiled coffee and bacon so this was the main thing that drew him out off bed. He entered the kitchen and saw Haley sitting there reading but without her usual smile, she didn't even look up to say good morning

"Hey Hales" Luke groaned and yawned as he stretched his back "Haley" She looked up

"Hey"

"What's up?"

"Nothing"

"Hales"

"Ok I saw the way you looked at me last night"

"I am sorry I didn't mean anything by it" Haley raised an eyebrow "I promise, I was mad at myself I needed someone to blame"

"Well we have to pay for a new bin so it wasn't his fault" Lucas laughed and went and gave Hales a hug, when he looked up form his hug he saw Brooke standing at the door.

Luke groaned

"What" Hales questioned she turned around and saw the last of Brookes hair and she ran down the stairs

"I got to go"

"Ok go"

"Brooke wait" Lucas shouted as he jumped down 3-4 steps at a time finally catching her but unfortunately out of breathe.

"Brooke that wasn't…"

"Save it I understand"

"No you don't" Brooke looked down and up again as her eyes welled up with tears "I was hugging her because I blamed her"

"For what"

"You leaving"

"Why that's stupid"

"Well in know that now that's why I hugged her" Brooke nodded still crying

"Don't cry"

"Like I can help it" Brooke sarcastically replied

"Just don't push us ok, I care about you I do but I can't be that guy"

"Who"

"The one you want me to be"

"I just want you to be my Lucas"

"He's gone"

"Where can I find him?"

"You have to go back 4 years and he's there waiting" Brooke looked down and mad a wimping noise as she tried to fight back the tears

"I wish I could, I would honestly but I can't"

"Well that's something you have to live with and I have to live with losing you over and over again"

"What does that mean?"


	6. This Isn’t My Fault…

**This Isn't My Fault….**

Brooke stood in front of Lucas with the tears stuck to her cheeks, her lip under her teeth and a confused expression plastered across her face

"Luke answer me" Lucas looked at Brooke with a look of defiance

"It doesn't matter" Luke mumbled as he put his hand on the rail leading up to his front door

"Yes it does" Luke looked down "It does to me" Brooke muttered softly wiping a tear that fell from her eye that managed to reach her lip

"Why Brooke you had you're chance and you let me go" Luke spoke softly but Brooke could hear in his voice that he was hurting

"It wasn't like that"

"Obviously it was or we would be together right now"

"Whose fault is that" Brooke shouted and almost simultaneously cupping her mouth "I didn't mean that"

"Yes you did this is why we aren't together your blaming me"

"I'm not I just got mad"  
"People speak the truth when they are really mad" Lucas turned around and started to make the gradual climb up his stairs to the front door

"Luke stop" Brooke cried "Luke" She shouted, Brooke could see Haley doing the dishes at the kitchen window and suddenly felt sorry for herself then realizing how real everything Luke had just said was. Her thoughts were interrupted by the front door being slammed behind Luke.

Lucas wandered into the kitchen quietly looking at Haley who gave him a blank expression

"Luke?"

"Not now hales please" Luke mumbled as her picked up the coffee she had made from him and left on the table

"When Luke? When...?"

"When I'm ready and that is unfortunately not today or tomorrow"

"Or the next week or year Luke it's not just her fault"

"How can you say that to my face" Luke shouted slamming the coffee down onto the table

"Easy I know you better than anyone even your mum because I am always here and she's right you didn't chase her"

"I was her for my mum Hales, I thought you would understand that"

"I do but where is she is Luke, where is she now" Luke looked at Hales uncomfortably but being him stubborn self he stormed off and slammed the bedroom door behind him.

"Luke come back stop being stubborn face it for once" Haley shouted and soon after Luke emerged form his room

"Face it fine what have you got to say" Luke shouted as his face turned red, his placed his hand on the chair and looked down the up and Hales

"It's not about me Luke open your eyes, what have you got to say" Haley shouted throwing the dish cloth on the floor, Luke shook his head

"It's not about me, this her"

"No it's not Luke, you know it and I love you so much that I can say that"

"Hales why are doing this to me" Luke bowed his head

"I care Luke you have waited for this moment for the past few years"

"So"

"Don't throw it away over whose fault it was"

"It's not about that"

"Then what is it about"

"She... she, Hales I don't want to do this"

"Why not"

"If you want to do this where is Nathan" Hales looked hurt

"He left me"

"So did Brooke"

"No she left Tree Hill not you Luke" Hales was now shouting so loud she was surprised that the neighbors hadn't called the police over a domestic disturbance

"Same thing"

"No this not and that's what you can't see, that's why your not together because you think she left you" Luke picked his head up and for the first time he cried which cause Hales to cry to

"So she didn't what can I do that is going to change it"

"Kiss her"

"What"

"That's how you always got around everything in high school"

"We aren't in high school anymore"

"Yeah because if we were I would still have s husband" Haley cupped her mouth and ran outside crying, Lucas looked hurt and sorry as he sat down at the kitchen table

"So" Peyton entered the kitchen and saw Lucas was crying, Luke quickly wiped away the tears and noticed Peyton standing in his front doorway

"What are you doing here?"

"Is that really what you want to say Luke?"

"No" Peyton smiled and instead of making the moment worse she walked instead and sat on Luke's lap and hugged him tightly that he erupted into a fury of tears

"Luke don't cry please" Luke just made a few sob sounds and pushed Peyton of him and straightening himself up

"I don't need the love of my life to get the wrong idea now do I" Peyton laughed at his smart comment and left him in his house alone to think about his next move.


	7. I Forgot my keys, Sorry!

**I Forgot my keys, Sorry!**

Luke sat at that kitchen table for hours moving a pile of salt someone had spilt from one side to the other. Haley had come home all shaken up and put herself to bed. All Luke could think about was what he was supposed to say to the love of his life that just walked away all those years ago. It hurt him that she wanted to be a part of his life again and it was her choice but what about his choice when she had left.

The next morning Haley hadn't made a large extravagant breakfast she was just sitting at the table drinking coffee and watching cartoons.

"Morning Hales" Haley nodded as Lucas sat down next to her pouring himself a cup of coffee

"Sleep well?"

"Not really to many thoughts running around in my head" Haley laughed "What about you?"

"No you got m thinking of how Nathan may have left me but I didn't fight for him"

"Yeah well your right I never fought for Brooke"

"Maybe that's all the he needed me to fight and show him how much I love him" Lucas nodded and hugged Haley

"Well I just don't want you to get hurt I mean four years is a really long time Haley"

"How can I get more hurt than I already am? Besides you're his brother I just figured you could help out" Lucas cringed they may be brothers but Luke was so mad when he left Haley and himself he didn't even want to associate with him either.

There was a quiet knock on the door and Lucas got up from his chair to go see who it was while Haley continued to get ready for work.

"Hey Luke" a not so cherry Brooke Davis stood before him with a large bag thrown over her shoulder

"What's that for?" Luke gestured at the bag

"Well here it goes either you want me to stay because you think it can work or I leave" Luke looked hurt "And I leave today Luke so you have to choose it's either me or its not" Lucas frowned he knew he couldn't push her away but he was still hurting

"I guess it's you then" Brooke dropped her bag and smiled "But you have to understand I'm still really hurt Brooke so I just need some time"

"Alone?"

"No, just time to heal" Brooke nodded and cupped Lucas's cheek

"I never stopped loving you Luke I thought about every day and I longed to be back in Tree Hill by your side" Lucas nodded

"I never stopped thinking about you either but I just don't know how you never rang or wrote nothing just you upped and left one day" Brooke nodded

"My best friend was now a mum to Jenny with Jake, Nathan was going pro I just figured we would all go our separate ways and I just assumed you would follow and fight for me, Luke that's all I ever wanted"

"Why are girls so complicated?" Luke sighed as he pulled Brooke into a hug

"Because we just want to know if they really love us" Lucas kisses Brooke softly

"Does that answer your question?"

"Yeah I think so" Haley squeezed past the two of them who were right in the middle of the doorway with a smile and small wave as she ran off to work which so was probably late for.

"Well I guess this means…?" Brooke wasn't sure about Luke's true intentions so she had to ask

"What do you want it to mean?"

"High school all over again" Luke smiled "Without the whole Peyton thing" Luke cringed but nodded

"Sounds good and I mean if Peyton's up for it you and Jake could you know" Brooke punched Luke

"Ow" Brooke smiled

"That's so not funny" Lucas held Brooke's hand and pulled her inside

"Awe Lucas Scott I'm going to marry you" Brooke smiled and kissed Luke's lips softly

"Really…?"

"Well I hope so"

"Yeah I think that may fit into my schedule" Brooke smiled her old cherry smile

"Cherry"

"Broody" The pair laughed as they lay in each others arms on the couch

"You know Ms. Davis I think you're still as beautiful as you were four years ago"

"Well a girl can try" Brooke lay on Lucas's chest listening to his heart beat "You look the same too Lucas which is why it is so hard to fight myself to not rip your clothes off right now" Lucas smiled

"Nice to see it is still the same girl"

"Just so you know there was never any other guy for me in California" Lucas smiled

"Are you telling me you haven't done anything in four years?"

"A girl can always Brooke herself" Lucas laughed "Like a million times a day"

"Well there was never another girl for me and hopefully there never will be"

"Good because brookeing your self an get really boring" Lucas smiled as he caressed Brookes neck.

"Trust me I know" Brooke smiled as she straddled Lucas laps on the couch

"Ok eww his looks familiar" Haley said as she ran through the kitchen receiving a puzzled look from the pair of them "I forgot my keys" she shouted through the house and Lucas just laughed

"Gee why doesn't that surprise me…?"

"Shut up Luke"

"Bye" Haley said as she ran back through the house and down the stairs.

"Hmm where were we" Brooke questioned tilting her head slightly as she looked deep into Lucas's eyes

"I think right about here" Lucas grabbed Brookes legs and pulled her closer to him and started making out with her with a lot of intensity.

* * *

_Ok still not 100 sure where this story is headed, but i know Lucas and Brooke pretty much on track i might lean in the direction of Haley trying to get Nathan back!!_

_well review please._

_**Kass xx**_


End file.
